A Jolt from the Past
A Jolt from the Past is the third episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Mr. Smoothy, then you see yellow electricity. It turns out to be a Megawhatt then it starts destroying things but then Stinkfly comes in and tries to stop it but fails and turns back into 11 year old Ben. Then the Megawhatt takes some electricity and multiples then Ben starts complaining that he can't stop them. Then he remembers that he has Feedback. So, when he transforms, he takes all the power from them and they fall asleep. Then Grandpa Max and Gwen arrive and wrap them up in some stuff that will keep them from getting out. Then 16 year old Ben arrives in Grandpa Max's secret underground plumber lab where Rook has been waiting for him. So he and Rook go around town stopping criminals but the criminals are scared of Ben so Ben didn't have to use the Omnitrix. Then when a criminal attacks them Ben tries to turn into Big Chill but turned into Heatblast then it turns out that the criminal has Megawhatts in the trunk of his car. So while Rook tries to stop them Ben follows two Megawhatts and tries to turn into XLR8 but turns into Clockwork. Then it turns out that the criminal and some other criminals and their boss have been capturing Megawhatts and using them to power there stuff. So Ben and Rook battle the boss and his giant robot then Ben turns into Gravattack and destroys the robot. Then while the Plumbers take the criminals away the Megawhatts agree to help power the underground alien city and Ben tells Rook that he has to trust him when they argue about Alien X. Major Events *The Megawhatts return. *Gravattack makes his first appearance. *Heatblast, Clockwork and Stinkfly make their Omniverse debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (60 and 66 years old) *Rook Blonko 'Villains' *Megawhatts (in flashback only) 'Aliens Used' 16 year old Ben *Heatblast (first re-appearance, accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *Clockwork (first re-appearance, accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Bloxx *Gravattack (Debut; accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) 11 year old Ben *Stinkfly (first reappearance) *Feedback Quotes Ben: It's hero time! (transforms into Clockwork) Clockwork? This is ridiculous! Errors *In one scene, one of the Megawhatts' back doesn't have the plus and minus symbol. *When Bloxx grabbed a criminal before he could electrocute Rook, the line on his hand was colored red instead of black. *11 Year-Old Ben had a smoothie on him when he was inside and when he was outside the smoothie wasn't on him. *When Rook says that he hopes "the real Ben Tennyson lives up to the legends", his mouth is not moving. 'Trivia' *The flashback in this episode reveals that 11 year old Ben didn't like smoothies. *Bloxx is the only alien by Present Ben he used that was intentional. *Alien X was mentioned three times in this episode but Ben never turned into him. *The flashback in this episode reveals that 11 year old Ben has a bed wetting problem. See Also *A Jolt from the Past/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes